


of a new world

by Akane21



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, ending spoilers (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21
Summary: “This new world is my gift to you.”





	of a new world

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect this game to be so amazing please excuse me while I sit in the corner and cry
> 
> also I wanted an actual happy ending for these two, so here it is I guess
> 
> p.s. I consider this a romantic relationship but it can be probably seen as platonic too idk

He feels as though he’s drowning in this thick darkness around him; and he hears a voice calling for him—a voice so familiar and not at the same time.

“Cousin, come back to me,” someone calls, and the voice is muffled, as if coming from behind a thick wall or from under water, and he finds himself wanting to reach out to whoever is there.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” This time, there’s a clear desperation in this voice.

_I won’t_, he wants to answer, but no word leaves his mouth.

He feels something wrap around his body tightly, not letting him breathe; but there’s no fear, even though he thinks vaguely that he should be afraid.

Then, he feels nothing at all.

_“This new world is my gift to you.”_

_“You know I’ll be dead before you find a cure.” Constantin’s voice sounds hollow and lifeless, as though he’s already accepted his fate—but De Sardet isn’t going to give up._

_He speaks hastily, barely even hearing his own voice because of how fast and loud his heartbeat is, and he tries his hardest to chase away this fear creeping inside his chest—he’s already lost mother to malichor, and he can’t lose Constantin, too._

_Each other is all they have._

_De Sardet thinks about the times when none of this bothered them, when the future ahead seemed bright, and they were happy; he remembers them training with wooden swords under Kurt’s watchful eyes—and being equally bad at it at first, remembers the stories they told each other, the secrets they shared, remembers how Constantin was the one to cheer him up whenever he felt down, and remembers how he would often have to save him._

_He’ll have to save him again, it seems; and he’ll succeed._

_De Sardet already knows then: he’ll do anything to keep his cousin safe._

Slowly, he breathes in and out—the only thing he’s able to do with his whole body numb and refusing to obey him. Blurred images flash before his vision, and they seem familiar and foreign at the same time. Faces of people, strange places he thinks he’s seen before—perhaps even been there.

He hardly understands the meaning of it all, but it’s still a drastic contrast from the darkness that’s surrounded him up until now.

Where is he?

Who is he?

‘Constantin’, his dry lips whisper.

It’s not his name, he somehow knows, but the name of someone important nonetheless. Even if he can’t remember who.

Suddenly, he hears a surprised yet happy laughter somewhere above, and _un_familiar warmth envelops him whole, and the voice he’s grown so used to says some words he for some reason cannot comprehend.

He feels calm and content.

And the darkness once again comes over him.

_“You and I could be its new gods.”_

_“I implore you, flesh of my land, think of all the lives that will come to an end to feed his pride!”_

** _En on mil frichtimen_ ** _ speaks, and De Sardet hesitates once more, his thoughts a complete mess, and he feels torn between what should be right and what he feels is right._

_"Don’t listen to this old god. He’s like all the others, after all, clinging to life..."_

_He turns to Constantin again, looks into his eyes—and does not find it in himself to betray him._

_Because they have always stood by each other’s side; and there’s no one without the other._

_De Sardet knows what is right—for him._

_And there is no more doubt in him when he cuts his palm and holds Constantin’s hand firmly._

_While there may have been truth in what **en on mil frichtimen **had said, De Sardet is certain that Constantin isn’t evil—he’s never been; and he may make mistakes, but De Sardet will be here to support him and show him the right way should he go wrong at some point._

De Sardet flutters his eyes open and sucks in a ragged breath.

The sun is shining right above him, cool wind is caressing his skin, and so many unfamiliar scents and sounds fill him at once. It’s like he never felt before, bright and vibrant, and he relishes in it—the feeling of being _alive_. It’s strange, yet so amazing he can barely find the words to describe it.

He sits up on the ground but doesn’t rush to stand. He breathes in deeply; it’s so quiet yet he hears everything, feels everything, as if he were the forest; and it’s a strange thought, but one he can’t cast away.

“My dear cousin, you’re awake!” he hears and lifts his surprised gaze.

He sees Constantin’s face, so strange and familiar—and relief fills him at the sight.

It’s weirdly hard to recall everything, but De Sardet remembers his own doubts, fading resolve and so many fears—and among them the strongest one, fear that he may not be able to save Constantin.

He remembers his own hand in his cousin’s, remembers the comforting embrace; and how everything around them changed and shifted, including himself. He remembers thinking, _that’s how it should be_, and he knew somehow there was no other outcome destined for them.

Constantin smiles at him now, bright and full of joy, just like before—and De Sardet smiles back.

Just like then, he takes Constantin’s offered hand to stand up—and then pulls him into a tight embrace. Constantin’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him closer.

They stay like this for some while—a couple seconds or an eternity, De Sardet does not know.

When they finally break apart, he looks at Constantin, daring to take his face into his hands—and is met with the same smile.

He’s changed, yet he’s still the same Constantin that De Sardet knows.

Constantin’s intent stare is slightly unnerving, and De Sardet tilts his head questioningly; he’s not sure if something is wrong with him. Constantin chuckles, reaches out as if to ruffle his hair—but touches something else.

De Sardet raises his hand and feels something strange in his hair—something like rough sterns or thin roots entwined in it—or... growing out of his head. Looking at Constantin in front of him, De Sardet knows exactly what he’ll see if he looks in the mirror.

_He has changed, too._

“What happened?” he asks.

“I told you,” Constantin says, an uncertain happiness in his voice. “We were going to become gods—and we have become them.”

De Sardet just stares at him.

It’s so difficult to believe what’s happening. De Sardet wants to say so much but is unable to find the words, and Constantin is silent too.

The forest around them breathes and speaks—now, De Sardet can actually hear its voice and understand the meaning. The whistling of the wind, soft rustling of the trees, rumbling of the river somewhere far away—he hears and understands it all.

There is no animosity and tension he sometimes felt before—they are not strangers here any longer, he realizes; they are part of Tír Fradí, they are _it_ in a way.

“It took you so long to awake, cousin,” Constantin finally speaks, and his voice breaks ever so slightly; his smile bleak and almost sad.

De Sardet puts his hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner. “You of all people should know I’ve always been a heavy sleeper,” he jokes and sees Constantin’s face liven up.

Then he laughs, and after a moment De Sardet joins in, though it’s a somewhat bitter laugh.

They embrace each other again, and, laying his head on Constantin’s shoulder, De Sardet closes his eyes.

He knows it’s not over yet.

There’s still much he needs to figure out, about what happened during his sleep and what they are going to do—how they are going to live their new lives, deal with their new power.

_Gods—it sounds insolent and inconceivable, and yet it is the truth._

_He’d never thought it possible, but here they are._

_The reality of it all is finally sinking in, and he feels... afraid._

But they’re together, and it’s enough for De Sardet to be sure that they’ll overcome whatever challenge fate throws at them—just like they always have.

And it’s all that matters now.


End file.
